The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage holders, and more particularly, to an adjustable beverage holder configured to accommodate drinking vessels of different sizes and that can be secured on a surface.
People consume beverages from drinking vessels of different sizes, shapes, and configurations. When a person is not consuming a beverage, the person typically sets the drinking vessel down on a counter, table top, dashboard, or other resting surface. Unfortunately, the physical dimensions of a drinking vessel often make it prone to overturning or spilling when it is inadvertently jostled or mishandled. This is especially true for particularly tall or narrow drinking vessels that are more prone to overturning. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a beverage holder that can be adapted to fit drinking vessels of various sizes and that can be secured on a resting surface to prevent undesirable movement and spilling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stable, adjustable beverage holder that can be releasably secured on a resting surface and that can accommodate drinking vessels of various sizes using one or more projections or ridges to support a removable insert.